scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ducky
'''Ducky '''is an main character from The Land Before Time series. Roles * She played himself in Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest. * She played Jessica in Larry Hears a Mammoth. * She play Unikitty in The Hybrid Movie. * She Played Rita In Baby Cuddles And Company, Freddie,Gracie And Company And Roxie and Company * She And Petrie Played Mrs. Potts In Beauty and the Sleepy Unicorn * She And Cera Played Rita in Abigail And Company * She Played Crysta In Ferngully : The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) * She Played Odette In The Loud Princess * She Played Sassy In Homeward Bound (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * She Played Big Mama in The Blue T-Rex And The Puffin And The Woodmouse And the Rock Dog * She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Puffin * She Played Vixie In The Pterodactyl and The Glider * She Played Daisy in Show Pets * She played Herself In Oonalan * She Aslo Played Rita In Flower the Bat And Company * She Played Roxie In Littlest Dinosaur Shop : A World Or Our Own * She played Oona Puffin In Saurolophus Rock * She Played Bridgette In The Wild Boar Princess * She Played Tito in Bella And Company * She Played Chewwo The Squirrel in Odette To The Rescue * She Played Fly in Little Guy (Babe) * She Played Belle in Ducky and the Horse * She Played Lady in Ducky and the Petrie * She Played Chip in Beauty and the Pterodactyl and Beauty and the Fire Pup * She Played Wardrobe in Beauty And the Blue Trex * She Played Babe In Ducky (Babe) * She Played Oliver in Ducky And Company * She Played Maise in Petrie (Marmaduke) * She Played Swan Odette in The Saurolophus Princess * She Played Deilah In Land Before Time Dinosaur Bound 2 (DiaRockz) * She Played Nala in The Pterodactyl King * She Played Peg in Oona and the Puffin * She Played Puffin in The Lioness Princess (DiaRockz) * She Played Kate in Ducky and Petrie (Alpha and Omega) * She Played Queen Uberta in The Purple Cat Princess * She Played Doctor Monkey in Ruby Speaks * She Played Michelle In Once Upon A Valley * She Played Pepper In Littlest Citter Shop * She Played Puffin in The Loud Prince * She Played Greta in Wonder Animal Park * She Played Lola Loud In The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) * She Played The Bird in the Tree in Carly in Petland * She Played Georgette In Rocky and Company * She Played Tito in Everest and Company * She Played Chip in Beauty and the Fire Pup * She Also Played Fifi in Beauty and the Toon Bird * She Played Rita in Michelle and Company * She Played Maddie in Cera and Ducky * She Played Gazelle in Animaltopia (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * She Played Cat in Victorious (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) * She Aslo Played Wardrobe in Beauty and the Mighty Grizley * She Played Jenny in LincoIn Loud And Company * She Also Played Georgette in ??? And Company * She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the ??? * She Played Riona In Its A Pet, Pet,World * She Played Jenna in Petrie (Balto) * She Played Rita in Tracker And Company * She Played Everest In Pet Animal Patrol * She Played Brittney in Petrie and the Pets 2: The Furqeul * She Played ??? In Loilrock (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) * She Played Fauna In Sleeping OviRaptor * She Played Pepper in Littlest Dinosaur Shop * She Aslo Played Rita in ??? and Company * She Played Toaster In The Brave Little Saurolophus * She Played Georgette in Chip and Company * She Played ??? in Duckylina * She Played ??? In Duckylan * She Played ??? In Duckyella * She Also Played Rita in ??? and Company * She Played ??? in The Little Saurolophus * She Played Sledge in Homeward Bound 2 (ChanelFiveRockz) * She Played Chloe in Beverly Hills Saurolophus * She Played Wardrobe in Beauty and the ??? * She Played Jane In Petriezan * She Played ??? In Duckyona Gallery Ducky.png Cera and Ducky.png DuckyandPetrie.jpg Lesile Rover Boris and Pretty Boy Meets Toothless Cera and Ducky.png Chuck Rabbit Cow Chicken Cat in the Hat Cera Ducky Fox Crow Toothless Gene HI-5 Jailbreak Hugo Victory and Laverne are Join Forces.png Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:Females Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sweet Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Hyper Characters